Gotta Deal
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: Mad Max is back. Allyson has to deal with two problems finding her true self and facing her abusive parents. Danny might not be strong enough. DxA Fluffly later in story
1. Chapter 1

**Nobodies been writing stories in the NYSI section for a while so I decided to write one. It will take a bit to write it because I'm starting a math project this week and it will go for the next month or two and it's major important. I will write when I don't have homework or I'll try.**

It had been a few years since the showdown between Danny and Max. I know Max is still out there waiting for Danny probably waiting for his weakest moment, who knows.

Danny told his parents everything he created his own place far away. Too far for even, Max to find him. This may or may not change only the future knows.

I am still in school. It is my senior year and I will be graduating in exactly a month. That doesn't matter though.

Danny and I have been in touch. What I never thought would happen, happened. Danny Sinclair and I fell in love. After the show was the start, he promised me what ever happened he would always be with me and that he would never let anyone _coughmaxcough _ever get me.

There were many secret dates. I would never let my mother or father know. They had this strange rule about no dating until I'm 20 and I can't even go to college until I'm 25. I broke or am going to break both.

A wind swept through my room viciously this was bad. Danny was going to get me soon I knew it but he was upset. His magic told it all.

I found myself in a stormy valley. I turned and saw Danny standing there. He flung his arms around me because he hadn't seen me for a month at least.

"Ally I missed you so much I had to get you, you're in real danger now. Max is back stronger than ever. He knows my weak spot...he knows it's you. He won't stop, you need to hide there is nothing else to do," Danny choked out, he was really upset.

"Danny...my parents what do I do?" I said shakily. Lightning struck a tree near wear I was standing. A shriek was emitted from my mouth. Danny grabbed me and pulled me into a cave near by.

"It's too dangerous to go out and I'm pretty sure Mad Max can watch whose traveling by magic, you'll have to stay unfortunately I took you from there at a bad time, there is no going back," Danny said.

DANNY POV

She never had had a great relationship with her parents her dad was an alcoholic and her mother spent her day working a day and a night shift at different jobs. All they did was set down ground rules and said if they were broken then she would be punished. For her that would be a beating.

Somewhere deep inside me I knew she was relieved. She would be safe from them here but this was like the saying 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' Her dad was the worst I had caught him beating her.

_**FLASHBACK(Danny's POV)**_

"_You. Where have you been you are supposed to go to school then come straight back. Let's see you are, three hours late. Well where were you." Her dad yelled slapping her across the face then pushing her against the wall._

_I couldn't get into the house to stop him and my feet were glued to the floor and my face to the window. It was unbearable to watch her suffer but there was nothing I could do._

_Shakily she said, "I was studying over at Danny's house." She chose the wrong words he punched her which made her fall and then kicked her in the gut. "I told you not to talk to anyone unless we allowed it and this was not allowed." He screamed at her._

_She nodded silently. He pointed up the stares saying something I couldn't hear through the glass. She scrambled up with all her energy and started climbing the stairs. A light flickered on by a balcony._

_I climbed up and saw her crying in her bed. I knocked softly on the window. She looked up and saw me she calmed down a little. I opened the door to her bedroom._

_She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How much did you see?" she whispered to me. "Enough," I whispered. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The storm was raging outside and it was getting worse. This wasn't just a normal storm someone a.k.a. Max made it. The cave was sheltered and slightly warm. I lit a fire.

"Danny are you strong enough to fight him. Can we win?" Allyson asked scared

I shrugged for I didn't know. It was all to overwhelming.

**Okay press the little cute review button because I need reviews .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews they are very helpful. I don't own anything except a cat named Saunga and a hamster named Hershey-Amelia-Shea-Boris (off topic I know)**

It had been a week in hiding and I was getting anxious Allyson and I had gone back to her house yesterday just to find it deserted and ransacked. It was a terrible sight because Max had written his name in burnt letters across the wall.

Her parents were missing but Ally didn't cry she held strong. I didn't know someone so beautiful and fragile could ever stand this but Allyson was different.

We left and just walked and walked around town. "Allyson what are you doing here? Danny?" Ms. McCallister asked stepping out from some bakery, "I haven't seen you for a while and Danny where have you been you've been missing since the finale?"

"No where Ms. McCallister Allyson and I are just out on...an evening stroll," I said quickly trying to find a way out of this conversation. She nodded walked the other way; then turned back to us.

"Danny, Allyson Max is looking for you he said give this to you if I found you," she said handing them a note. Allyson took it reluctantly and started walking over to a park bench.

She opened the not and it read:

**DANNY, ALLYSON** there is no way to say th**I**s nicely but cedric **W**as accepted **I**nto Fi**L**ming Co**L**lege. **F**or starters th**I**s is **N**ot a ba**D **thing. ** Y**ou sh**OU**ld be happy for him**! I K**i**N**dly ask **O**f you to **W**rite back soon **WHERE **ever **YOU ARE!**

I didn't get it at first but when Allyson started freaking out I knew something was up with the letter.

"Danny we have to go somewhere look, the note every where a letter is capitalized and bold its part of a message. Read it!" Allyson nearly screamed at me. I looked at it again and I paled majorly. This was bad very bad.

I grabbed Ally's hand and ran out of the park. Ally's safety was even more important now if Max knew where we were. Where could we hide there was no where to go that Max wouldn't find us.

I finally realized something. No matter where I went what I did, I was putting someone in danger. Allyson had already lost her home and family she didn't have anything. I was on the run constantly and for what...nothing. I needed to face Max sometime or another.

I turned another corner only to knock down an old man. Ally shrieked. I turned. There he was, Max, holding Allyson with his hands around her neck. _O god no please no._

"One move closer and Allyson is gone think of that Danny before you fight. I've got one thing that can't be replaced the one thing you would give your life for, your true love. Allyson was what you were looking for, I knew from the start. She would have what you want a loyal friend who knows the real you. It's to late alliances can't be changed. Most of all this is the end you will be gone and I will have enough power to control everything!!!" Max's ranting turned to shouting in the end.

ALLYSONS POV 

Danny stayed in place. I knew him well enough that he was thinking of a way to get out of this. "What do you want Max," Danny asked shakily watching me closely. Max laughed evilly.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, you are still no match for me and I will get what I want, it would take the power of two of you to destroy me. I want and will get your magic whether you want me to or not," Max said slowly.

Anger was boiling inside of Danny I could always sense his feelings but this was the strongest time I had ever felt him in my. Danny disappeared.

Max held me even tighter waiting for a surprise attack. I couldn't escape his grip.

"_Allyson Allyson listen its me Danny I put myself in your body. He can't get me here and he won't hurt you as long as he could still use you to get me so just pretend you don't know where I am"_ Danny whispered in my head.

"Brat, he doesn't care for you see he left you your just a worthless piece of trash," Max said pushing me to the floor. He kicked me continuously but I felt no pain at all. Danny must be helping.

"Allyson I will leave you this time but remember you aren't safe any more Danny isn't here to protect you," Max disappeared.

_He knows I'm in you Ally that's the only reason he left you, he's planning something bigger I just know it. Right now just get somewhere with a lot of people and I mean a lot. _

I went walking around town and ended up at a dance club I never was one for dancing or drinking or scuba diving (a/n jk) but it was always the most crowded spot in town.

As I walked into the club a person materialized besides me. "Allyson you just had to pick a club didn't you?" Danny laughed. I nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor. We stayed for a while and everything was going all right until...Hunter.

A very drunk Hunter walked dizzily towards me and Danny. "Allyson whatre youdoin here," Hunter said getting even closer to me. Danny pulled me back Hunter wasn't very lets just say nice.

"I uh see you brought Danny ally dance with me thatsunot asugestion thatsan orduh," Hunter said pulling me away from Danny. I tried to get away but Hunter was to strong. Danny was heading my way and he was upset.

I was snatched away from Hunter and pulled to the other side of the structure into a safe corner. "Allyson he has spies everywhere we need to go somewhere else," Danny said sitting next to me.

I nodded knowingly, he was right. I started walking towards the door and Danny followed. How much worse could this day get…

**I know its kinda weird and kinda a stupid Chappie but I still updated. I had major like scheduling errors this past week. Around 4 hours of homework every night. My birthday was yesterday and I still have to clean up a bit but o well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay im sorry about everything the not updating I know you don't want to hear my excuses but im still gonna say them I had a 5 page report on Steve Irwin for English, in reading we have been reading Anne Frank and I have to catch up on notes for a third of the book(yes during winter break), i've been trying to catch up on my friends (they deserted me for a while) yes theres more if any of you have any tips on NOT being a know it all or on getting your old best friend/boyfriend (from kindergarten) to believe his girlfriend is a twofaced devil girl. That's all!**

_I walked through a flower filled garden perfect with marble white pillars and a light snowfall. The flowers a nice shade of blue were still blooming in the morning light. A pond in the middle of the garden frozen over from the nights snow was before me. I twirled around in my dare I think beautiful dress. It was a light teal blue with the perfect length (there's a link in my profile check it out). _

_The flowers had all bloomed now and the sun had risen my secret garden was even more beautiful. Though the warm sun's rays beat down upon the snow it stayed cold. The air warm and lightly scented of honey felt good against my skin . Yes this place, my place could never be changed no matter how much war and hate in the world it was the one thing I had that would always be mine._

I woke up from the dream aware of my surroundings I was in a small cabin by a lake. Danny had transported us there last night. It may have been a dangerous move but we needed somewhere to go.

I have been having this dream ever since I was little; when the teasing started. This was my sanctuary where no one ever was to ruin it. Danny was the only other person on Earth who knew of these dreams. It was more real than dream but yet not completely physical. Oh how I wished to really be there.

I guess Danny didn't know everything about me he knew a lot though. He knew from when I was ten till now today was the day I would tell him everything else that is what I decided.

"Danny wake up, Danny," I shook him lightly on the shoulder. He got up and rubbed his eyes. "Hmm, what's the matter Allyson?" He asked sleepily. I looked at my watch. "It's time to get up it's almost eleven," I nearly shouted.

He stepped out of his bed and went towards the front porch, his favorite place. I sat down next to him on the swing. "Danny um I want you to know what happened to me when I was little it was a lot more then I ever told you," I whispered to him. He nodded and I started to recall everything from the beginning.

"When I was three my mom and dad still loved me and cared for me. My mom thought I was beautiful so she entered me in a pageant she said I was destined to win. I messed up and forgot the words to my song in the talent portion. I didn't win and she got mad because she had spent over 3 thousand dollars on me. She went and punched the girls mom and then she kicked the girl knocking out her teeth. As soon as I got home it was torture, her and my dad broke my and my leg it was terrible

"Then as soon as my arm and leg healed it was worse, I couldn't go outside I couldn't have friends and I would only get one meal a day. Then my dad got drunk more than ever he was throwing bottles everywhere and then he called for me I was almost five then but he threw his beer and me and made me watch my own blood drip down my cuts it hurt like hell and I wanted to leave but if I tried he would point a knife at me and say STAY

" By the time I was seven mom was gone almost always and one night she came home early dad didn't know that she had been pregnant and had the baby already she was that much but when he saw that little girl, little Celeste, he went nuts I saw everything. He yelled at her and slapped her making her confess to the fling. Finally he pulled a gun and shot Celeste he said if it wasn't his kid he wouldn't raise it. I saw the tears running down moms faces she wasn't the same since. I had a sister for a week then she was gone.

" Worst of all when I turned nine dad was really drunk the worst he had ever had even worse than when I was little. I had just had a giant growth spurt so even my longest shirts were showing my stomach. My dad saw this and he...he well he got even more drunk and tried to get me drunk I wouldn't drink anything though. He tried to um...kinda...well rape me that night he didn't though." I finished.

Danny was speechless and by the look of it thinking hard. He shook his head. "Allyson I didn't know," he said.

DANNY POV

I didn't know things could be so messed up, why did this one girl have to suffer so much. That wasn't cool I saw tears trickling down her face. I reached over and wiped them off. An urge over came me I leaned down and kissed her. We had always said we were in love but we had never kissed or actually said the words.

She looked up smiling and kissed me again. By this time of day the sun was setting (a/n she talked a lot just I didn't put it all in) Allyson had started falling asleep her head on my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed. I tucked her in and I heard her whisper something strangely sounding like 'I love you' I shook it off.

I fell asleep to the sounds of Ally's soft breathing. Out of nowhere and even though she couldn't hear it I said "I love you Allyson"

**Better than last chapter but not exactly 5 star maybe a 3 ½ or a 4. But please review**


	4. Authors Note not bad

HEY EVERY ONE

**HEY EVERY ONE! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS STORY IS ****NOT ****OVER!**

**I am just going to rewrite it. So there will be a lot of change.**

**I will be rewriting this entire story and post it under a different story (that didn't make much sense, haha).**

**My writing has improved greatly since I wrote this, and I would love to have this reach its full potential.**

**So please, please, please, put me on author alert. I will have this story up very soon. The entire thing will be revamped and completely rewritten by the end of this weekend.**

**There will be a lot of things added and chapters will be longer, so you will want to just start from the beginning of it.**

**It will be the same storyline, but it will be quite a bit different.**

**Thanks for your care, and the time you spent reading this.**

**I hope you will like the newer version (to be posted soon) as much or better than this one.**

**Thank you.**

**Freaky-callback-girl**

**Hannah**


End file.
